Irukas spooky party
by fanficparadise
Summary: Iruka has a lot to live up to, but the ghostly trio is here to help


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Spooky fanfic/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" The dim glow of an orange sunset fell over the dense /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"forrest/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of Konoha, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"It/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" was the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" last week of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"October, and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the leaves were starting to yellow and brown, while the autumn breeze blew /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"many trees bare. With the season in full force, the whole village knew that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"in another week, Iruka Sensei's famous /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"halloween/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" party would take place. Now, don't be deceived, Iruka Sensei was not a scary man, in fact he was pretty nice most of the time, but next week he would need to be the scariest man in all of K/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"onoha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Konoha was already a village hidden in the leaves, which is pretty scary, so as you can imagine, it would be tough to spook these villagers. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color:  
transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Iruka Sensei had been scarier and scarier the last ten or so years in a row, but with each /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"successful/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" spook, he had more to live up to. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"It started out innocent enough, he would threaten to give his students low ninja test scores throughout the month of October, and bail on his check at /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ichiraku/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ramen. He'd hold a house party at his dirty apartment and sometimes he'd spike the fruit punch with ninja alcohol; Soon however his tricks became more legendary and his parties /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"more grand/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". As all of his students left class that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"week/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" they slammed the door and said "wow I can't wait to see what Iruka sensei has in store for us this year" over and over again, in order as they walked out the door. Iruka sensei asked them to stop but they continued to do so anyways. It made Iruka sensei frown./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Waking up on the eve of the day after /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"halloween/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", the sweaty Iruka Sensei began to panic. He didn't have anything planned for today! He had to be scary, he had to be impressive and grand, he had to hold the famous Iruka Sensei Halloween party. Iruka Sensei screamed "OH PLEASE /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"WON"T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" SOMEONE HELP ME THROW THE FAMOUS IRUKA SENSEI HALLOWEEEN PARTY!?" He threw his hands down. "this is pointless" he said to himself, it was up to him to pull this one off./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He felt around on the floor, and began to blow up some old balloons he still had deflated on the floor from last /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"years'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" party. After a few balloons he was out of breath and exhausted. He /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Laid/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" down on the floor in his ninja headband, stained grey sweatpants and off-white, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"swaety/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" wifebeater. Staring at his ceiling fan, he noticed something weird. A white mist permeated the ceiling area. As he squinted his eyes, three ghosts floated through the fan and in to his room. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"First was a skinny and tall ghost with a long nose, then a very round, obese looking ghost, finally a stout ghost with green ghostly stink lines. The ghosts stared at Iruka Sensei, and Iruka Sensei stared back./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"In a sarcastic tone, the Stout one said "man this guy really stinks, and they call me stinky", in a more sarcastic tone the Tall one said "wow this guy is lanky, and they call me stretch", finally in the most sarcastic tone of all, The fat one said, "look at all this food on the ground, there's an empty box of twinkies, a bunch of burger wrappers, at least ten empty beer cans, a few ramen cups, 6 or 7 movie theater candy boxes, 24 or so empty /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"pepsi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" cans, a bunch of greasy paper plates, a pile of used plastic forks on the floor near the tv, some greasy napkins stuffing an empty little /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ceasers/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pizza box, four more empty little /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ceasers/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pizza boxes, two sticky looking 64oz plastic big gulps, three large generic brand/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ice cream containers with three spoons sticking out of them, mostly untouched but totally melted, several rotting /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"pumpkins,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" poorly carved in to the shape of his own face, a ceramic bowl of individually wrapped mystery /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"dum/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" dump pops, some of which have been opened and put back, by what appears to be a preference of flavor, why would he even buy those if he cared what flavor he- "WHO ARE YOU DEMONS" Iruka Sensei suddenly yelled standing up./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lanky sneered, "we're here to help with your scare problem." Iruka retorted "I don't have a scare problem, I'm the scariest ninja in the village, and today is my big party." Stinky blasted ass right on /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Irukas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" head and made him cry. "alright that was pretty good" Iruka started to say but Stretch poked him in the eyes and Lanky kicked him in the gut with his ghost tail. Iruka doubled over. Lanky /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"cgi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" morphed in /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"to a buff version of Iruka sensei "we're here to help" he said. Iruka asked him to stop but he got even more buff. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The next day Iruka sensei was hiding in a bush outside of the school with the ghostly trio ™ /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stinko/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" said "alright Iruka when the bell rings, and the kids run out of school, I want you to throw a ninja stink bomb in to the crowd." Iruka said "okay." The bell /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rang, and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" as the doors opened a few seconds later, the first kids emerged from the building. Iruka threw the bomb as hard as he could, and it hit one of the smaller kids square in the jaw. Then it exploded and he clotheslined head first in to the ground. Stinky said "Iruka what the hell?" and they went home for the day. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The next day, Iruka and Stretch were hiding in a bush outside of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ichiraku/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ramen just as they were closing shop for the day. Stretch said, "I will now show you how to be truly scary." He morphed in to some slick looking young man, with greased back hair and a leather jacket, then possessed Iruka sensei in a trademark ghost-move. As a now ghost-Iruka Sensei, he waltzed in to the shop and past their curtain. The old man said "sorry sir we're closed" but quickly ghost-Iruka Sensei started tapping at his watch. Iruka Sensei said "no /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"no/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"no/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", it's 7:57, and your hours clearly state /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"you don't close until 8pm tonight." The old man frowned, "Please not tonight/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Iruka, give me a break, I am ready to go home." Just then Naruto ran by, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"stopped/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", and ran back inside /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ichiraku/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ramen. he said "Hey Iruka Sensei, hey old man, are you about to have ramen, will you buy me some?" ghost-Iruka Sensei nodded, "yes Naruto I will, after all we still have a few /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"minutes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161"  
style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" until close, and this nice man was just talking about how much he'd appreciate the business." The man wordlessly put his bags down, and began to cook, Naruto smiled. After a few minutes, the man had everything on the stove, and the bowls set at the bar ready to be filled. Ghost-Iruka Sensei looking bored, got up, leaving Naruto at the counter. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"said "this/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" one's all you buddy". Naruto looked puzzled. Ghost-Iruka Sensei looked both ways and ninja ran with his arms up high out in to the draw distance./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The Next day, Iruka Sensei sat up in bed, looking for the third day upon his ghostly cohorts. They didn't have eyelids, they just stared at him while he slept, with their arms crossed on the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"farside/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of the room. It made him sad. Today was the third day, so he could only assume it was Fatso's turn to make him scary. He got up and walked over to Fatso. "hey Fatso, what are we /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"gonna/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" do today?" Fatso's head turned slightly and he looked at Iruka. "you're /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"gonna/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" clean up all that food on the floor and feed it to me." Iruka looked very upset. "are you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"gonn/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-" "No I am not going to help Iruka you need to do this yourself." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Iruka finished cleaning his room after a couple of days of picking at it, until eventually committing and finishing up. The ghosts floated in. "what's next?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"iruka/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" said. Then suddenly, they all pulled off their faces. They were masks! It was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Irukas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" parents, who just wanted him to clean his room all along. "good job Iruka" they all said at the same time./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The End./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW95128161" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW95128161" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
